1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a removable female polarizing guide for separable electrical connectors. The removable female polarizing guide acts as both a polarizing means and a guide means. The polarizing guide bushing is inserted in a predetermined angular orientation about its longitudinal axis, in a bore in an electrical connector to prevent the interconnection of electrical connectors which are not mates and to guide the electrical connectors into mating engagement.
2. History of the Prior Art
In the past snap in polarizing and guidance means have been used in conjunction with electrical connectors. They have, however, not provided for ease of removal or for economy in manufacture. The present invention is easily removable with special tools and allows a molding technique for the receiving bore in the electrical connector body which is more economical than previously allowed.